After the sunset
by Sergent Mathilde
Summary: L'étoile est tombée. OS. Darkfic. Angst. Pairings : Tôma/Ryûichi, Tatsuha/Ryûichi.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, gna gna gna, tout appartient à un japonais au nom imprononçable, gna gna gna, etc ...

**Rating :** M (et ce n'est pas pour faire joli)

**Pairing(s) :** Seguchi Tôma/Sakuma Ryûichi, Uesegi Tatsuha/Ryûichi Tôma

**Note :** Ce n'est pas un UA. Si l'un des personnages en est là où il en est (eh, je ne vais pas tout vous dire, non plus!), ce n'est que grâce -à cause?- d'un coup du sort que je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer. Déconseillé aux homophobes (qui n'ont d'ailleurs rien à faire sur ce fandom), aux amateurs de fluff et de happy ends. Pas de tentative de meurtre sur l'auteure, vous avez été dûment prévenus. A part ça, si il reste quelqu'un, bonne lecture.

**After the sunset**

**The Japan, 19 octobre 2003**

_« L'étoile est tombée. Sakuma Ryûichi, 35 ans, a anncé hier qu'il quittait le célèbre groupe Nittle Grasper. Le talentueux interprète de Sleepless Beauty a déclaré « en avoir fini avec la chanson ». Dépourvu de son habituel lapin en peluche Kumagaro, sérieux et froid dans son costume, ila, à la question : « Cette séparation est-elle définitive? » -nous connaissons tous l'histoire des Nittle Grapser, réunifiés l'année dernière-, répondu : « Recommencer NG [Nittle Grasper, NdA], a été une erreur. Tôma [Seguchi, claviériste du groupe et patron des studios NG, NdA], Noriko [Ukai, seconde claviériste du groupe, NdA], et moi le savons. Rien ne pourra recussiter l'âme de NG [Nittle Grasper, NdA], ni celle de notre rêve d'enfant. » Sur ce, il a quitté la salle, laissant tous les journalistes sous le coup de l'annonce de son départ inattendu, et cédant la place à « Shu-chan » [Shuichi Shindô, chanteur du groupe de J-rock très en vogue ces derniers temps, Bad Luck, lui aussi produit par les studios NG, NdA], dont la tumultueuse liason avec l'écrivain Eiri Yuki défraie la chronique (voir p. 13). Mais personne ne remplacera Sakuma Ryûichi, l 'ange déchu de la chanson japonaise. Dehors, les fans pleurent : l'étoile est tombée. »_

-

Ryûichi jeta le torchon dans un des coins de la pièce, où il tomba dans un bruit étouffé, noyé dans la poussière. Ses doigts s'égarèrent à son côté dans une vaine tentative réflexe de saisir le lapin rose, mais sa main ne se referma que sur une surface de cuir lisse. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Il jeta un regard torve à la pièce, déserte à l'exception de bouteilles de bière, de vodka et de cartons de pizza éventrés. Ces 35 ans étaient passés si vite, il n'avait pas su séparer l'enfant de l'adulte. Il avait profité de la vie, innocemment, de pouvoir, de la célébrité, de l'enfance, en croyant que l'existence lui accordait un sursis spécial. Mais non, il payait. Il payait pour la joie, pour l'exultation, pour la musique, pour la puissance. Il avait eu une ascension trop facile, alors la vie avait décidé de le punir.

Elle lui avait enlevé sa voix.

-

Les premiers temps, il n'y avait pas cru, bien sûr. Cela passerait, demain, dans une semaine, un mois peut-être. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre sans chanter. Tout simplement. Mais rien à faire, quand il ouvrait la bouche ce n'était que pour en sortir un cri, douloureux, pathétique, un cri qui faisait mal à entendre et à crier. Au lieu de la magie qui l'avait depuis toujours habité, il ne trouvait que la plainte déchirante, la note suraiguë, la syllabe exhalée, le néant. Le son qui laissait dans sa gorge une balafre pâle. Plus de paroles, plus de trilles. Il n'avait plus rien. Tous avaient essayé de lui rendre son don, mais il fallait se résoudre à l'évidence : Sakuma Ryûichi avait perdu la bataille contre l'univers.

-

Il frappa chez Tôma avec la paisible et malsaine certitude que cette fois serait le dernière. La dernière en quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais ici se brisaient les illusions que les spotlights leur avaient forgé. La lumière crue les dévoilait. Désormais, il n'était plus temps de se cacher. Ils ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux sur cette situation si particulière qui était la leur, tout comme Ryûichi ne pouvait plus ignorer que l'attention que lui prêtait le lascif Tôma allait bien au-delà de l'amitié. Transcendait l'amour et caressait la fascination. Il sonna encore une fois. Il savait que Mika n'était pas là. C'était le moment. Le moment de tuer toutes ces chimères. Le mirage n'avait que trop duré. Tôma vint finalement lui ouvrir, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir gris zébré de noir dont la soie limpide lui coulait sur les hanches, presque liquide. Seules deux traînées sous ses yeux, rouges comme des sillons sanglants, indiquaient qu'il avait pleuré. Comme toujours, ses gestes tenaient plus du félin que de l'homme. Il sourit.

-Bonjour, Ryûichi.

C'était bien lui, ça, toujours privilégier l'apparence et la bonne tenue sur les sentiments. Ryûichi entra. La pièce, comme toujours, sentait le luxe et l'anonymat de la bourgeoisie, parfumée de quelques effluves trop chères. Ryûichi n'avait jamais compris ce que Tôma trouvait à sa maison, cet appartement impersonnel perché sur les sommets de Tokyo, mais le claviériste affirmait s'y sentir bien, tranquillement abîmé dans la contemplation des toits de la capitale japonaise. Le rapport entre les deux amis -mais pouvait-on encore les appeler ainsi, débarrassés qu'ils étaient de leurs étiquettes respectives de chanteur et de claviériste des Nittle Grasper?- avait depuis le début été des plus troubles : le si fier, si arrogant Tôma, blonde chevelure et faciès enfantin, se courbait devant Ryûichi, le fantasque, puéril, innocemment sensuel Ryûichi. Toute sa vie semblait dévouée à lui; il en prenait soin, cautionnait tous ses fantasmes et ses dérapages, le défendait dans toutes les déroutes, l'assistait, le consolait.

-Assieds-toi.

Etait-ce un ordre ou une demande? Depuis longtemps ils avaient décidé de remplacer les mots domination et défaite par amour, en secret, un amour non-consommé, volage pour Ryûichi et inconditionnel pour Tôma. Ils avaient bien conscience que leur situation était bancale, mais ils se prélassaient dans son confort utopique. Le chanteur s'assit dans un fauteuil de cuir, dont l'intérieur ressemblait à un nid de terre chaude. Tôma sourit une nouvelle fois. Il était tellement prévisible, parfois. A rechercher la facilité. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit mais il la réprima et alla se poster devant la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville.

-Tu voulais quelque chose?

Ryûichi ne répondit rien, et, bien qu'il ne le vit pas, le claviériste se l'imagina, lové dans le rocking-chair, bercé par la musique singulière des bruissements de la peau rêche, les yeux à demi fermés, une moue bienheureuse fixée sur ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur la vitre pour rechercher un peu de froideur. Elle était glacée. Il appuya plus fort. Derrière lui, la chanteur ne répondait toujours pas. Tôma allait se retourner quand, en un éclair, si furtif qu'il n'aperçut de son trajet qu'une traînée d'étincelles, Ryûichi fut là, à son côté, la joue collée à la glace comme s'il pouvait comprendre son langage ou distinguer la rumeur de la cité.

-Et toi, Tôma?

Il leva sur lui un regard ardent, brûlant de tout le désir vague des seize ans qu'il n'avait plus. Tôma pouvait lire dans ses prunelles bleutées la question en suspens, et le tentation de répondre à sa demande l'effleura un instant. Mais non. Ryûichi avait déjà fait ce genre de propositions auparavant, il n'avait qu'à refuser, le chanteur ne dirait rien, lui enverrait un sourire d'excuse, et ils n'en parleraient plus jusqu'à la prochaine fois. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il n'avait qu'à ne rien dire. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui franchirait ses lèvres s'il les ouvrait pour prononcer quelque chose. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable. Mieux valait ne l'avoir qu'à moitié plutôt qu'une fois, entièrement, et le perdre. Voilà ce que Seguchi Tôma avait appris de son travail. Faire des concessions. Il décrocha ses pupilles de celles de Ryûichi. _Ne dis rien, Tôma._ Il se mordit la langue, et le goût familier du sang l'électrisa. La voix du chanteur le frappa aussi sûrement qu'une balle de revolver.

-Je sais que tu le veux, Tôma.

Le voulait-il? Oui, oui, bien sûr, sûrement, absolument, sans aucun doute. Mais Ryûichi le voulait-il aussi? S'il demandait ... Tôma n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses pérégrinations mentales car la main caressante de Ryûichi s'enroula sur sa hanche, avant d'ouvrir son peignoir pour atteindre son ventre où elle commença à tracer des cercles.

Tôma laissa échapper un soupir.

-

Il _le_ sentait. _Il_ était là, là, tout près, si près que Tôma pouvait sentir _son_ souffle familier écarter la chevelure de sa nuque, il pouvait voir _ses_ yeux de ce bleu si intense dans le reflet que la vitre contre laquelle il était à présent acculé lui renvoyait. L'évidence le frappa dans le thorax quand il sentit contre ses fesses la raideur de son compagnon d'infortune. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. _C'était fini._ Un triste sourire éclaira son visage sur lequel les larmes coulaient désormais librement. Il allait profiter de cette nuit, puisque c'était la dernière. Coûte que coûte. Il allait atteindre le _Paradis_.

-

Tôma se retourna et s'appuya, souffle court, contre le torse de celui qui avait été son ami depuis tellement longtemps.

-Ryûichi ...

Ledit Ryûichi, qui était occupé à poser une myriade de baisers langoureux dans le cou du claviériste, leva la tête à l'annonce de son nom.

-Tôma-chan?

Tôma saisit fermement les côtés du visage de Ryûichi et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ryûichi gémit.

Tôma ferma les yeux. _C'en était fini de lui._

-

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit avec une lenteur presque religieuse, et tous les vêtements qu'ils portaient -peu- se perdirent dans leur chasse effrénée au plaisir. Ils se dirent tout ce qu'il était possible de se dire sans mots, l'affection qu'ils se portaient, leur tristesse de se séparer demain, leur désir de se faire mal. Ils se firent l'amour avec des larmes dans les yeux et des cris dans la gorge, assez violemment pour laisser des cicatrices et assez tendrement pour laisser des hématomes. Ryûichi prit Tôma, parce que, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, même si Tôma n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un abuser de lui de cette manière, il ne résisterait jamais à Ryûichi. Ils hurlèrent ensemble. La baie vitrée trembla sous le martèlement de leurs reins, mais dehors on n'entendit que l'écho d'un coup frappé à une porte.

-

Ils profitèrent d'eux jusqu'à ce que de leurs corps ils ne restent que des cendres,partout, n'importe comment, en désordre, dans la brutalité frénétique des premiers ébats. L'air s'entrecoupa de petits gémissements, de phrases murmurées, de supplications et de complaintes. Le matin arriva trop tôt.

-

Il avait une saveur triste et un peu pathétique. Pas de musique, pas de paroles, le bruit discret des habits que l'on ramasse sans un mot. Tôma était allongé sur le canapé, la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur un coussin, ses cheveux blonds collés à son front par la sueur. Il regardait Ryûichi en silence, un faible sourire aux lèvres, son regard vert d'eau perdu sur la silhouette mouvante du chanteur.

-

Ryûichi lâcha soudainement la chaîne qu'il ramassait et s'approcha de Tôma d'un mouvement qui ne lui correspondait pas, fluide en longs pas félins. Il s'assit à côté du claviériste et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tout l'empressement et la confiance qu'il avait manifestés pendant la soirée s'étaient évanouis pour laisser la place à un visage déchiré, deux yeux océan agrandis par l'incertitude.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, Tôma-chan?

Tôma lui avait tant donné. Ce qu'il voulait faire en venant ici? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être que lui aussi en avait envie, il avait tant pensé à ce moment. Peut-être qu'il voulait dire merci à Tôma, à sa manière. Peut-être que … qu'il voulait juste changer. Aller de l'avant. Le laisser derrière.

Tôma resta longtemps silencieux avant de répondre.

-

Était-ce ce qu'il voulait? Une nuit avec Ryû, une seule nuit en échange de toute une existence passée à son côté dont il n'aurait plus que le goût entre les lèvres. Mais il fallait … le protéger. Une dernière fois. Il ramena le chanteur contre lui, un bras serré autour de son épaule frêle, et murmura, jouant avec sa chevelure brune :

-Oui … oui, c'est ce que je voulais.

Ryûichi ferma les yeux avec un soupir qui mêlait satisfaction et remords, tandis que Tôma, ses doigts toujours égarés dans les mèches de son ami, essayait de réprimer la douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine.

Son « Je t'aime » se perdit dans le bruissement des sons de l'aube.

-

Quand Ryûichi se releva, une heure plus tard, Tôma dormait toujours à son côté, le front zébré d'une ride qui plissait sa chair, étendu sur le canapé dans une posture presque féminine, les cuisses serrées et la la tête artistiquement rejetée en arrière. Le chanteur resta quelques minutes à le regarder, somnolent, et à détailler les moindres traits de son ami. Encore une fois, une ultime contemplation qui inversait les rôles. Tôma avait toujours été là dans l'ombre, à l'épier, à le regarder vivre sa vie et rire, alors que, muet, il s'enfonçait entre les plis du rideau de velours. Mais aujourd'hui sonnait le glas de cette époque qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler heureuse, tranquille peut-être, calme malgré les passions qui se déchaînaient sous sa surface, aujourd'hui le lien se rompait. Ryûichi dégagea un épi blond de la joue de Tôma.

-

Ryûichi mit quelques temps à récupérer toutes ses affaires mais finit par y parvenir, après un petit quart d'heure de plus ou moins infructueuses recherches. Il ramassa sa veste de cuir et la passa. Réveiller Tôma? Non, non, pas maintenant, pas pour lui faire du mal et lui annoncer, même s'il le savait déjà, que ceci avait été sa dernière visite. L'abandonner? Bah, ce n'était pas un abandon, à peine peut-être un oubli, l'oubli de la forme blonde recroquevillée, là, presque invisible. La facilité, encore une fois. Il saisit ses clés sur une des tables basses de l'entrée et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix, derrière lui, délivrée des stigmates du sommeil, le fit tressaillir.

-Au revoir, dit Tôma dans son dos.

-Adieu, répondit Ryûichi.

Il soupira. Il se sentait mélodramatique, ce soir.

-

Quand Ryûichi fut sorti, et longtemps après que sa silhouette vacillante se fut fondue entre les ombres citadines, Tôma desserra les lèvres et relâcha ses poings. Il frissonna quand ses ongles s'extrairent de sa chair mais laissa les filets de sang ruisseler sur ses doigts et ses poignets. C'était fini. Sans remède possible, sans retour en arrière,sans rien d'autre que le souvenir de ces quelques heures d'extase amère. Seguchi Tôma se laissa tomber à terre et, pour la première fois en 36 ans, il pleura.

-

Ryûichi poussa la porte du _« Fuckin' Good »_ avec un sentiment de dégoût pour lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il était déjà venu ici, parfois, trop saoul ou drogué pour se souvenir d'autre chose que la couleur irritante des néons tapageurs. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil, calmement, et les posa sur une table. Personne ne le reconnaitrait dans le noir. Comme pour le contredire, une violente vague de lumière rouge le submergea, transformant son visage idolâtré en une espèce de masque faunesque.

-

On le conduit dans une salle réservée aux clients qui, comme lui, payaient grassement et souhaitaient garder l'anonymat. Ryûichi n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de bar gays, caricaturaux, ces temples au SM où « baiser » était le maître-mot, mais ce soir, il ne faisait plus la distinction. Il ne faisait plus rien. Il s'asseyait et se laissait porter. Un bref passage par les toilettes lui fit perdre un peu plus de sa lucidité, et la petite boîte remplie de cocaïne qu'il gardait toujours sur lui se vida d'un quart. Un gros homme suant le bouscula et se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire graveleux. Le regard vague mais acéré du jeune homme le glaça sur place.

-

Il fut introduit dans une alcôve capitonnée ou trônait une barre de strip-tease en fer, entourée de divans capitonnés. Il s'affala dans l'un d'eux et attendit que son spectacle commence, la tête pulsante de toutes les substances qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée et la bouche encore âcre du goût de Tôma. Quelque chose à boire. Vite.

-

Il allait demander qu'on lui apporte un verre de quelque chose de fort quand un bruit de pas l'arrêta. Voilà qu'il arrivait, enfin. Un jeune garçon monta agilement sur la petite estrade, 18 ans à tout casser, ses cuisses parfaitement ciselées moulées dans un pantalon de cuir, bottes de motard, torse nu et collier de chien terminé par une longue chaîne argentée. Il eut un petit sursaut quand il reconnut son hôte, mais surmonta sa surprise en entamant sa danse.

-

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à enlever, c'est la première chose que Ryûichi avait pensé quand le garçon -l'enfant, s'il fallait être précis- s'était avancé. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, si près que sa chaîne lui frôlait les côtes, sa danse avait quelque chose d'émouvant et de dangereusement sensuel, tout en gardant, éperdu dans un geste emprunté ou un rictus triste, les reliefs des longues années d'enfance qui mouraient dans ses pupilles. Ryûichi leva la main. Il avait tellement longtemps été l'étoile qu'il en avait oublié l'éblouissement. Il caressa la joue de l'adolescent qui eut un bref tressaillement, presque irréel. Les yeux presque fermés, il souffla :

-Envoûte-moi ...

Le garçon essuya une larme sur la joue de son idole.

-

_-Tatsuha. Tasuha Uesugi. Ravi ... ravi de vous rencontrer. _

_-Moi de même, na do na. _

_**Moi de même.** _

-

Ryûichi sortit brutalement son portefeuille et jeta une liasse de billets sur le sol. Le garçon n'y jeta même pas un regard et s'assit lentement sur ses genoux, les bras légèrement noués autour de la tête brune du chanteur.

-

-Ton nom?

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais une larme fugace éclaira sa pupille.

-Dis-le moi ... Ne t'en va pas ... Na do na, personne ne devrait rien me cacher ... Dis-le moi ...

Il murmurait des paroles incohérentes dans un japonais brouillon, confondait Tôma et l'adolescent, bafouillait, ses joues souillées de pleurs, son front brûlant renversé sur la poitrine de l'enfant. Qui ne disait rien.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés mais l'incongruité de leur situation les sépara.

-

Une fulgurance traversa l'esprit embrouillé de Ryûichi. Le visage acéré du petit homme qui le retenait entre ses bras ... il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il releva la tête, et, pour la première fois depuis que sa Muse l'avait abandonné, une lueur enfantine brillait dans son oeil quand il demanda, la voix hésitante, l'oeil incertain :

-Tu m'aimais avant, n'est-ce pas, na do na?

Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon le repousse mais il n'était pas le frère d'Eiri Yuki pour rien. Il serra plus fort, et répondit calmement :

-C'était avant.

_L'étoile est tombée._

-

Vomir. Vomir. Vomir, maintenant, s'enfuir, courir sans se retourner dans la nuit crasseuse ... Maintenant. _Now_, aurait dit K de sa voix tonitruante. Avant qu'il ne soit impossible de revenir en arrière. Un gémissement pathétique s'échappa de sa gorge traîtresse quand le garçon défit sa ceinture, et il ferma les yeux d'où s'échappèrent une volée de larmes grasses.

-

Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Il s'excusait. Pour tout. Pour le chant, le garçon, la jouissance. Il n'avait pas voulu, il n'avait pas eu le choix, n'importe quoi mais pas ça, il n'avait pu que se laisser emporter. La langue de l'enfant était chaude et la sentir s'enrouler autour de son sexe tendu lui procurait bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Il se faisait l'effet d'un vieux pédophile. Un sanglot lui échappa.

-

Tatsuha -c'était donc son prénom? Le connaître était comme nommer son crime- délaissa un instant son intimité, ce qui arracha une plainte à Ryûichi, pour remonter à l'assaut de son torse. Quand il fut arrivé au niveau des tétons du chanteur, il leva les yeux, et, soudain fébrile, une étincelle au fond de ses orbes noires, il se mit à chanter.

-

Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus douloureusement, et la mélodie emplit toute la pièce, n'épargnant aucun recoin, si bien que le chanteur se sentit victime d'une attaque imparable. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais une étrange fascination le gardait aiguisé, attentif malgré sa lassitude de junkie. C'était une de ses propres chansons, une de celles que personne ne connaissait, à part les quelques fans acharnés qui avaient suivi sa carrière solo aux Etats-Unis.

_Liar_

_Sinner_

_Playerplayerplayer_

_Liar Oh Liar_

La mélodie était déchirante. Il avait travaillé si dur pour l'obtenir. Un peu plus que les autres fois, cette chanson lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

_You're such a liar_

_I think there's something wrong with you_

_But I'm not gonna be the cure_

_Don't hope for that, don't you_

Maintenant elle lui semblait tout spécialement composée pour lui, comme si un méchant esprit l'avait vicieusement implantée dans son cerveau pour qu'elle se retourne contre lui le moment venu.

_Oh Liar you just have to_

_Dance and smoke and try to forget_

_There's no notice for the heartache and the pain_

Pourquoi était-il si cruel? Cette chanson était une torture. Il voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais ... quelle était la suite, déjà? Il ferma les yeux et se força à écouter, pour savoir.

_Oh Liar you just can_

_Fuck all the lost dykes in the place_

_Or you can just buy a bottle of whiskey_

_And drink it by yourself_

Ah, oui. Pourquoi le traitait-on de la sorte? Son érection lui faisait mal sous les doigts du garçon dont la gueule noiraude avait tout à coup un air de satyre vindicatif.

_That's what you do_

_Liar_

Bien sûr. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, pourquoi changer une recette qui gagne? Tôma le consolerait, demain. Il pensa à l'appeler pour lui demander de venir le tirer de cet Enfer, et trembla en se rappelant qu'il avait supprimé le numéro de Tôma, plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

_Oh Liar_

_That's what you do when _

_Happiness is too much to stand_

_You just freak out and throw all away_

Oh, il n'avait rien fait, vraiment rien, tiens pour une fois, la chanson se trompait. Il ne l'avait cherché, son malheur, non, il était venu le trouver tout seul, le dénicher dans son cocon d'inconscience ... n'est-ce pas?

_Oh Liar _

_That's what you do when you're suffering_

_You don't know how to deal with pain_

Non, vraiment il ne savait pas souffrir bien droit, dignement comme Tôma. Il fallait qu'il se précipite, qu'il aille saturer son visage d'ange de substances illicites dans les coins les plus mal famés de la ville. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment souffert, fallait-il le blâmer pour quelques heures de débauche orgiaque?

_Oh Liar you just can finish_

_Your cigarette_

_Eat some little pills and hurry up to bed_

_And try hard to get some rest_

_Tomorrow you'll have forgotten what's your name_

Oh oui, qu'il oublie son nom. Par pitié. Grâce.

_You Liar_

La voix de Tatsuha s'éteignit sur ce dernier qu'il cracha comme une insulte.

-

Les yeux impassibles, il redescendit lentement ses lèvres vers le sexe dressé de son ancienne idole, et le glissa entre ses dents avec un spasme de dégoût à demi simulé.

-

Sakuma Ryûichi jouit sur l'air ironique de sa propre chanson et, entre ses jambes, Tatsuha eut un rictus triste.

-

La caméra s'éloigna lentement, comme désireuse d'échapper au pathétique spectacle.

_Noir._

**Note de l'auteure (eh oui, encore!) : **Eh voilà, la fin de ce petit OS trashy (là ce n'est pas du citron mais plutôt du LSD, à mon avis ...). Quelques précisions.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un UA. Je n'ai aucune idée de commet Tatsu est devenu strip-teaser, alors si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre ... qui sait, peut-être serai-je terrassée par l'inspiration à la lecture de vos trouvailles de génie?

Le club « Fuckin' Good » est une pure invention personnelle.

La chanson, intitulée _« Oh Liar »_ -comme vous avez pu le deviner- est de moi-même, prière donc de la laisser là où elle est, sous peine de poursuites judiciaires (de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un extrait). Traduction sommaire (je sais, ce n'est pas brillant, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est en anglais, hein!) :

_Menteur_

_Pécheur_

_Joueurjoueurjoueur_

_Oh Menteur_

_Tu es un tel menteur_

_Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi_

_Mais je ne serai pas le remède_

_N'espère même pas_

_Ou menteur tu peux juste_

_Baiser tous les pédés qui sont ici_

_Ou tu peux juste t'acheter une bouteille de whisky_

_Et la boire seul_

_C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes_

_Menteur_

_Oh menteur_

_C'est ce que tu fais quand_

_Le bonheur est trop dur à supporter_

_Tu paniques et tu fous tout en l'air_

_Oh menteur_

_C'est ce que tu fais quand tu souffres_

_Tu ne sais pas y faire avec la peine_

_Oh menteur tu peux juste finir_

_Ta cigarette_

_Prendre quelques pilules et te dépêcher d'aller au lit_

_Essayer de te reposer_

_Demain tu auras oublié ton nom_

_Menteur_

A bientôt chers lecteurs! En espérant que vous avez aimé!


End file.
